


Goodbye, my friend

by pewdiespn



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Erik Lehnsherr Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, First Kiss, M/M, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewdiespn/pseuds/pewdiespn
Summary: Charles felt something else when he got inside Erik’s mind.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Goodbye, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy<3

“You see that?”

Charles was with Erik just outside of the academy, pointing at the giant satellite just a few miles away from them and the house. After training and training with the other mutants, the younger ones, Charles still needed to help his friend out. 

“Try turning it to face us.”

Erik held his hands up in the air. The vein on his forehead was popping out as he tried to focus in the dish, trying to move it with his mind, completely failing in the first try. The taller man still didn’t know how to control his own powers; actually, he just didn’t know how to control it a different way. His face showed his disappointment on himself; in his mind, he still was that little kid who couldn’t move a small and useless coin to save his own mother. 

Rage was the only thing he knew. The only way for him to be powerful. Either way, Charles believed in him, he had hope. 

“You know, I believe that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity” He kept a hand inside his pocket, whilst he held the other one in the air. “Would you mind if I...?” Charles wiggled his fingers, meaning he wanted to go inside Erik's head, who just nodded. 

Charles used his own power to get inside his beloved friend’s mind. He was looking for something powerful enough to motivate Erik, the happiest of memories. Some time passed, not too much, until the younger man found something; it was buried deep inside Lehnsherr’s memories. He could feel everything Erik felt in that moment, in that forgotten memory of his mother. 

But something else was there. Something he didn’t know if he should mention.

A solitary tear fell down his right cheek. He opened his eyes again only to find Erik’s eyes, tears making his cheeks shine as well.

“What did you just do to me?” his voice was softer than usual, lower. 

“I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system” Charles answered, a soft smile creeping out his face “It's a very beautiful memory, Erik. Thank you.” 

“I didn't know I still had that.” 

“There's so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There's good to you, I felt it.”

Charles Xavier meant every word that came out of his mouth and Erik knew it, even when he wasn’t a telepath himself; he knew he could trust every single word the other one said.

“And when you can access all that, you'll possess a power no one can match. Not even me.” 

Charles remained quiet for a while, just staring at his friend. The man in front of him was also in complete silence, just waiting.

“I saw... I felt something else. Buried deep inside of that mind of yours. Do you really feel that way, Erik?”

“What way?” Charles could know then that the other man didn’t know what he was talking about, he didn’t know it yet, at least.

“It’s nothing. So, come on. Try again?” Erik doubted for a second, but then, turned to face the other way. He used his power to move the giant satellite, succeeding this time.

Both of them started laughing, huge smiles on their faces as they looked at each other once again. That was one memory none of them would ever forget. Charles rubbed Erik’s back, looking at him with so much love, excitement and pride. 

_** Cuba ** _

Charles felt like he had lost Erik there, even when it could sound rather dramatic. The fact that Erik needed to disconnect their minds for a moment, that he needed to let out all of that rage to kill the man to hurt him so badly. All of that made him feel a heart ache. They were connected ever since Charles felt his presence, ever since he jumped to the sea to avoid him from dying; it wasn’t the way it was with other people. Sure, Charles Xavier’s mind was connected to every human and mutant in the world, but his and Erik’s mind were like just one; it was something Charles had never felt before and never felt again with anybody else. 

The wind was blowing and brushing softly against the very little amount of skin exposed in their bodies. He used his powers and knew when the men in the ships were given the order to release the missiles, and even before he expected it, they were all shot to the air, towards them. He felt so proud when Erik stopped them in the air, every single one of the missiles froze, but then there was worry drawn all over his face; Erik turned the missiles, making them point towards the ships. 

“Erik, you said yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it.” He began, trying to stop his friend “There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders.”

But nothing seemed to be good enough to stop Erik. He thought he was doing the right thing, he thought he knew what would happen to them if they didn’t fight back; they’d be hunted like animals, having to live in the shadows, hiding themselves in order to live. 

“I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again.” 

And he released them. 

Every missile started to travel back to the ships and Charles knew he had to stop it. He ran towards the eldest man, jumping and pushing him to the sand just so he could distract him. That started a fight between the two of them, with Charles trying to take the helmet of his head so he could really stop him and with Erik fighting to stand up again and redirect the missiles, that were exploiting in the air or falling to the water. 

Erik pushed Charles, standing up quickly to control the nuclear weapons once again but Moira took out her gun and started shooting at his head, aiming for the helmet to fall whilst Charles tried to stand up from the floor. The blonde man lost his focus when he started to deflect the woman’s shots at him and one of the bullets got to Charles, hitting his spine when he was just standing up. 

The scream that came out of Charles mouth penetrated Erik’s head, it was something so painful to hear and even when he was wearing the helmet to block Charles, he felt his pain running through his own body. He didn’t lose more time, he turned to face him and ran towards his only real friend, catching him before he could touch the floor. Almost immediately, Erik used his powers to take the bullet out of the other one’s body. 

Erik looked intensely into Charles eyes, holding him tight with one hand laying on his chest. 

“I'm so sorry!” Charles heard him say. 

The other mutants tried to get closer, but Erik didn’t trust any of them, not enough to let them get anywhere near Charles when he was that way. 

“I said back off!” he yelled at them to make them stop and they did so when he looked at Moira “You. You did this” 

He put one hand up, pointing at Moira, and used his powers to strangle her with the necklace around her neck. Erik had lost it and all he could do was find someone to blame, to avoid the truth; it wasn’t her who hurt Charles. He did. 

“Please! She didn't do this, Erik. You did.” Erik stopped then, looking back at him. 

“Us turning on each other. It's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles.” 

Charles couldn’t breathe correctly and Erik felt his heart ache, seeing him that way, hurt because of him. Probably even fighting for his life right in that moment

“I want you by my side. We're a team, you and I, all of us, together. Protecting each other” his gaze was soft and he couldn’t help but caress Charles’ chest “We want the same thing.”

Charles let out a soft chuckle, but it was never his intention to make fun of the other. Tears were running down his and Erik’s face, both of them knew that would be the moment they’d have to go different ways.

“Oh, my friend. I’m sorry, but we do not” 

Erik stopped looking at him after a few seconds. He didn’t dare stare at him any longer, not until Charles talked to him again, saying something neither of them were really expecting. 

“What I saw in your mind, that other thing I felt.” Charles closed his eyes for a few seconds, he couldn’t look at Erik either, no whilst he said what he was about to say “I want you to know that I feel for you too. It is not unrequited, Erik. I know we now have to part ways, for the better, but I need you to know that my heart will always, truly, be yours” 

Erik had to bite his own tongue to avoid sobbing. He had to stop himself from holding him tighter, because he knew he’d probably hurt him more. Charles let their eyes connect again after a short period of time, his blue eyes staring at him intensely. Erik leaned his upper body just enough to connect their lips, shortly but intensely, trying his best to respond to Charles without having to use his words. The hand that was laying on the younger’s chest was now gently caressing his cheek; neither Erik or Charles wanted to let go, because both of them knew they’d have to let the other one go in other ways, maybe for a long time. 

But they did. 

“My heart will always be yours, Charles” 

Erik whispered against his lips, his eyes still closed.

“Goodbye, my friend” he finally said before calling Moira and standing up, leaving that place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


End file.
